Akumu Kyuuten
by dream universe
Summary: Three female OC's are accepted into a prestigeous high school that is populated exclusively with psychics. There the three friends learn about their growing powers, meet the shaman boys, and get stuck in the middle of a war between vampires and werewolves
1. Introductions

Akumu Kyuuten

Authors: Hi. We are Nasaiki, Izumi and Zanshin, and we are co-authoring!

Disclaimers: Some language

Zanshin: Constructive criticisms are welcome, but please don't flame. Flames will be collected and publicly made fun of later!

Izumi: No flames, because I'll just make s'mores and set a milk deprived shaman on you.

Nasaiki: Hi, bye. Read the story. Don't own shaman king.

Akumu Kyuuten

Chapter One: Introductions

Two girls were twitching as they stared up at the cafeteria menu to their new school. It had things like caviar and goose liver pate, neither of which the girls had ever heard of, let alone thought of as food sources.

"What the hell _is_ all this Izumi?" one of the girls asked. She had purple hair that, surprisingly, was natural (She just figured it was a weird shade of black), and dark green eyes. Her friend Izumi had blond hair that darkened to orange tips, and blue eyes.

"How should I know Zanshin? Coq au vin? Is that even food?" Izumi replied. Zanshin sank into a corner, depressed.

"Half the things here we can't afford, and the other half sound too disgusting to eat. Stupid menu, stupid rich people with their stupid rich people food." The friends heard a soft chuckle behind them, and turned around to see two boys. One had brown hair, amber eyes, and a goofy grin on his face. The other had electric blue hair and matching blue eyes.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Let me guess, you're the scholarship students?" the bluenette said.

"Gee, what gave us away?" Izumi asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Your culture shock at seeing the food that these snobbish stuck-up wanna-bes eat." He replied. They smiled sheepishly.

"…Wait, aren't you rich kids?" Zanshin asked from her corner.

"Sure, but we aren't like our classmates." The brunette stated.

"Yeah, Yoh's too lazy to be stuck-up." His friend laughed.

"You two are messing with us aren't you?" Zanshin and Izumi asked.

"No, really! Look let's start over. My name is Asakura Yoh, and this is my friend Usui Trey. What's your guys' names?" The brunette introduced the two of them. Before the girls could answer, however, a third girl ran up to them.

"Zanshin! Izumi! I figured we would probably need some edible food, so I bought us some bento boxes." The new addition to their group had long red hair and purple eyes. "So, who are these people?"

"That is Asakura Yoh and Usui Trey. This is Hikage Izumi, Asuka Nasaiki, and I'm Zanshin Katsura."

"You should just call her Zanshin, though, or she'll bite your head off." Izumi added, getting a glare from Zanshin. Trey and Yoh passed a weird, but amused, look between them.

"So, shall we find a table?" Yoh asked. He looked around the cafeteria and spotted a green haired kid who waved them over. "Oh look, there's Lyserg." He stated, grabbing Nasaiki and Zanshin's wrists and hauling them over to the table.

"Looks like we're going in that direction." Trey pointed out.

"Yep, whether we want to or not." Izumi replied, following Trey and the others. They arrived just in time to hear Yoh introduce the green haired boy as Diethel Lyserg. The boy looked up at the new arrivals and Izumi saw that he also had startling green eyes. Lyserg then turned back to contemplating the three bento boxes that Nasaiki had brought

"Lyserg is our roommate." Yoh continued, chattily. "What about you guys? Did you all get to be roommates? What's being here with a scholarship like? How long you known each other for?…" The steady stream of questions didn't stop until Lyserg finally interrupted him.

"What are those things?" Lyserg pointed at the boxes. Yoh didn't seem too put out by the interruption and looked at the girls questionably as well.

"These," Zanshin started, as she pulled one of the boxes to her and unwrapped it, " are lunch. Normal food for normal people. Speaking of which, where in the world did you get these? The closest town is all the way through the surrounding forest." Zanshin asked around a mouthful of rice.

"At the grocery store. They have one on campus you know." Nasaiki replied, starting in on her own lunch. Zanshin and Izumi froze with their chopsticks halfway to their mouths.

"They…they have a GROCERY STORE on campus?" Izumi asked incredulously.

"Yep! And a bakery and a theater and a…"

"Yoh, you're gonna give them heart attacks." Trey said

"Rich people are scary…" Zanshin and Izumi stated.

The boys ended up giving the three girls a makeshift tour around the campus, showing them all the different school buildings. Then they showed the awestruck girls the important places like the library, which was two stories, and the theatre. Finally, they ended in the dormitories. The girls and boys dormitories were separated, but anybody could visit either of the dormitories until 10:00 pm, which was lights out. So, naturally, the boys dragged their new friends to their room. The room was huge…hell the whole dormitory was huge, they both were. They were more like mansions with all the twisting staircases and chandeliers inside them.

Upon entering the boys' room, Izumi rushed over to the nearest bed and checked under the blankets.

"…Um, what are you doing?" the boys asked.

"Looking for the Russian circus, I think it's still in there!" She replied. Zanshin looked over her shoulder.

"You're right. There go the elephants." She added.

"Wow, Trey, they're checking out your bed already." Yoh observed, causing both Trey and Izumi to blush lightly.

"Speaking of beds, why don't any of your beds looked slept in?" Nasaiki asked. All three guys froze, desperately trying to think up an excuse.

"Because Lyserg is a neat freak." Trey cracked.

"I am not a neat freak!" Lyserg yelled back, hitting Trey upside the head with his pillow. The girls laughed, slightly distracted with their antics. The new friends chatted away for about five minutes when a bell went off somewhere.

"Um, Zanshin?" Nasaiki asked.

"Hai?"

"Don't you have a chemistry class right after lunch?" Zanshin nodded. "Isn't the class across campus?"

"Oh, shit!" Zanshin jumped to her feet and ran out the door, then she came back and hurriedly bowed. "Thank you for showing us around." And with that she was gone like a shot towards her class. The others were able to make it to their classes at a much more leisurely pace. Afterwards, the girls met up on their way towards their English class, Zanshin looking slightly dejected.

"I take it you didn't get to class on time?" Nasaiki asked. Zanshin shook her head.

"I tried to explain, but all he did was give me extra homework." She wailed. Izumi just laughed at her misery.

"Ha! You failed." Izumi pointed out. The two of them digressed into bickering that continued until they reached their class. It probably would have continued further, but Nasaiki had had enough and hit them both over the head.

"Shut up already!" She demanded.

"Having problems?" Lyserg asked. The girls looked over at him.

"You have this class too?"

"Well, all of the freshmen get English either now or at second period, so it was a fifty percent chance. Yoh and Trey got the second period English. What do you have next period?"

"Art." Izumi said smiling, glad that her last class was so easy.

"Acting." Nasai stated.

"Math." Zanshin groaned. Lyserg laughed, and they entered the class.

Finally, they were able to go to their own dormitory and actually examine their room, rather than just throwing their trunks in and running to class. Their room was just as large as the boys' room, if a tad girlier. The room was done in shades of purple and even the desks, chairs, and dressers were varnished in a dark violet. There were three beds, all of them were four-poster canopy beds, rather than the regular ones the boys had, all done in light airy lavenders, matching the curtains on both windows. The rug was deep plush, and blue-violet. The girls argued over beds, dressers, and desks. After they had allotted space to each, they all flopped onto their beds. Zanshin had snagged a bed by the window that looked out onto the courtyard, Izumi got the bed next to the door, and Nasaiki got the bed next to the other window that looked out onto the forest.

"Ugh, what a day." Izumi stated. "Though there were some benefits." Zanshin opened one eye to look at her friend.

"You mean those boys that somehow steamrolled us into being their friends? They don't seem bad for rich kids." Zanshin replied, closing her eye again.

"Yes, they do seem pretty normal. And you know you liked being their friend so don't act like you're being imposed upon." Nasaiki pointed out. Zanshin smirked

"Alright, alright. Yes, I like them, but you gotta admit, they literally dragged us into the friendship Nasai." Zanshin laughed before yawning widely. Izumi threw a pillow in her face laughing. Zanshin threw it back, but as usual it bounced back without seeming to hit the girl.

"Strange of you to use the word 'normal' Nasai. Considering you're anything _but_ normal, I'm surprised you know what the word means little miss telepath." Izumi teased.

"Oh yeah, you're one to talk. You can't get hit by anything, and that thing shocks anything that she touches." Nasaiki stated, pointing at Zanshin.

"So I'm a thing now. I see how it is, I'm going to sleep." She announced, sticking out her tongue. She switched off her lamp (a red-violet color), rolled over and fell asleep, quickly followed by Izumi. Nasaiki lowered her mental shields long enough to feel her friends shields slip away and hear their brains fall into a sleep pattern. Then she raised her shields again so as not to 'hear' her friends' dreams. That had happened once, and she had decided that her friends definitely had issues. Thus, she kept her shields up when her friends were too tired to, and then she slowly fell to sleep as well.

Izumi: Yay! We've finished the first chapter! Review….dooo iiiitttt….

Nasaiki: We would like if you would review but you don't have to

Zanshin: Ok, done. Review if you want, I personally don't care if you do or not, I probably wont even check haha. **Sweatdrops**


	2. Strange Happenings

Akumu Kyuuten

Disclaimers: Some language

Zanshin: Yay! We didn't get flames! And here's the second chapter, enjoy.

Izumi: That's cause you scared them off. By the way…we own NOTHING…well the OCs, but nothing else.

Nasaiki: And thanks to all the people who've read our story.

Zanshin: Idiot brainchild that it is! gets hit by Nasai

Chapter Two: Strange Happenings

Something loud and persistent was going off near her head, and she was wondering if it was humanly possible to call forth demons to destroy the evil little device.

"If you don't shut that thing off Izumi, I'm going to kill you. Slowly. In great pain." Zanshin threatened in an I'm-still-asleep voice from across the room. Izumi was happy to comply as she beat the alarm clock into submission and, blissfully, silence.

"I call the bathroom first!" Izumi yelled, jumping out of bed. "You can wake Nasai." She added sweetly, ducking as Zanshin chucked a random object at her, and running out of the room towards the bathroom. Zanshin approached the sleeping huddle that was Nasaiki, and gently shook her. This of course didn't work…it never worked. Sighing, she ripped the covers back and stole the pillow.

"Wake up Nasai, we gotta get to class!" Nasaiki glared death at her friend, looking as if she was on the verge of beating _her_ version of an alarm clock into submission and silence. Zanshin gulped and held Nasaiki's pillow up like a shield. "You don't have time to kill me today Nasai, we have _class_. Remember?" Nasaiki just grabbed the pillow and hit her with it, then turned to get ready, just as Izumi came back in looking slightly stunned.

"The bathrooms are gigantizoid." She stated. Nasaiki and Zanshin looked at her.

"Izumi, that's not even a word." Nasaiki stated.

"Oh who cares. I call it next." Zanshin said, running off. "Wow 'Zumi, you were right. The bathrooms are gigantizoid. What do rich people need with bathrooms as big as an apartment?" Izumi just shrugged at her over the insanities of the rich.

They finally finished getting ready and left for their homeroom class. Since the dormitories were so close, and the girls dorm slightly closer, they were the first ones to arrive, and were able to grab seats in the back. As the room began to fill up, Nasaiki and Izumi got into a discussion about an anime they had watched that weekend, and Zanshin fell asleep on her desk, only to be shaken awake moments later. She glared at the offending hand, then followed it up to a smiling face.

"Hey, didn't you get enough sleep already? You sure are lazy." Yoh stated, sitting in front of her and leaning against her desk so that they were face to face.

"Yeah, you're one to talk Yoh, it took me and Lyserg ten whole minutes just to drag you out of bed!" Trey laughed, plopping down in front of Nasaiki. Zanshin watched as Lyserg sat down in front of Izumi.

"So…we all have first period homeroom together?" Zanshin asked groggily.

"It sure looks that way." Yoh replied happily. Zanshin suppressed a yawn, and glared at Yoh through one eye.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" Zanshin asked accusingly.

"Why not?"

"Because it is officially a capitol crime to be a morning person. This has been decreed by the aww-lmighty me." Zanshin yawned again, getting laughs from the boys.

"So what are you guys showing us today? We've seen the campus buildings and the theatre, where we going next?" Izumi asked.

"The bakery. They have the best pastries, and cakes." Lyserg replied. "And there is a small café across the street where we can sit and eat. Plus it's closer to the chem. lab." Zanshin gave a half-hearted glare as Nasaiki and Izumi started laughing at her, remembering the extra homework she had had to do.

Then the teacher walked in, and they had to pay attention to the morning announcements. Or rather, read; in the case of Izumi and Zanshin, sleep; as Yoh was doing, he seemed to automatically turn off whenever a teacher was near, play a video game; which Trey was doing under the cover of his desk, or chat quietly as Nasaiki, Lyserg, and the rest of the class seemed to be doing.

When lunch had finally rolled around, the six friends met up in the courtyard outside of the dormitories and walked to the bakery, talking about classes and which teachers were evil incarnate.

"I swear on all I believe in, that my chem. teacher is really a creature sent to kill our brain cells and make mindless zombies out of us." Zanshin complained. "All he does is drone on. He makes _explosions_ boring."

"Hey, at least you don't have my math teacher. The guy hates me. Ah, here we are." Trey said, stopping in front of a smallish building with large windows displaying pastries and seats filled with students outside. "My sister owns this place you know." He informed the girls, walking in.

Trey pointed to all the specialties that the store was having. There were dishes of Tiramisu, filled rugelah, kolatki, baklava, Russian horns, and piparkakut, "All imported." Trey said proudly.

"Um, you have anything…normal? Like jelly-filled doughnuts?" Nasai asked.

"Or, like, coffeecake?" Zanshin added hopefully.

"Well, the tiramisu is like coffeecake, and yes we have 'normal' pastries as well." Trey explained to the three girls, then waited for them to order, adding a few more exotic pastries as well. As they got ready to pay, he stopped them. "Hey, I've got it. My sis owns the place remember?" He gave the bag of pastries to the three girls, then he turned to see his sister give him a pointed glare. The girls missed it, due to the fact that they were waiting for him by the door.

"This is a bad idea, brother." She said lowly.

"Relax, sis, nothing's gonna happen." Trey reassured her before turning and herding the girls across the street to the café where Yoh, Lyserg, and three steaming mugs of the most delicious smelling hot chocolate were waiting for them. When the ringing of the bell finally signaled the end of lunch, the three girls thanked their friends, then they all split up to go to their classes.

The next morning, they all sat in their normal seats, Yoh and Trey chatting animatedly with the girls. Lyserg, on the other hand, seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating some thing. He seemed to come to a decision, and looked up at his friends.

"Did you guys hear the rumors yet?" Lyserg asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of curiosity.

"What rumors?" Nasaiki asked.

"Well, I…heard that they found a…"Lyserg was suddenly interrupted by the teacher walking in, looking slightly harried. Everyone stood to give him the traditional 'Good Morning'.

"Mr. Othirou? Are you okay? You look terrible." One benevolent soul piped from the front of the class.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Good morning class." He stated. "I have a couple of announcements. First, there is a new curfew being instated because students are staying in the wrong dormitories for too long. You are now required to be in your dorms before nightfall. Second, there is going to be an assembly on…" The teacher continued on with the announcements, carefully avoiding questions about the new curfew. After class, everyone left, grumbling about the curfew. Except for Lyserg who was looking thoughtful.

"So, Lyserg, what were you going to tell us? You know, before Othirou told us about the newest stupidity." Izumi asked.

"I can't tell you now, it's too long a story. But I think it's the real reason for the curfew. Meet me at the courtyard for lunch okay?" He replied. Everyone agreed to meet, then ran off to their different classes.

"Okay Lyserg, spill. What's got all the teachers so jumpy?" Zanshin asked, remembering how a teacher freaked out over a minor case of class disruption. The poor kid got two weeks detention for shooting his friend with a water gun.

"Well, I heard that last night, a body was found. Two of them actually. They had had their throats ripped open, and they were pretty cut up besides that. The weird thing is, there wasn't a lot of blood at the scene, almost none." The girls were looking slightly sick and Yoh and Trey had a weird mix of worry and anger pass over their features.

"That's horrible. Who the hell would do that to someone?" Trey yelled out.

"I don't know, but I hope that the curfew is effective enough to stop the killings." Izumi said. Zanshin made a 'tch' sound

"The curfew isn't going to work if they don't tell us the real reason. I mean, would you stop going out because some stuffed shirt decided that people were staying with their friends for too long? Or would you be more likely to stay inside if a mad killer was on the loose?"

"The mad killer…" Izumi sighed, and then she got a weird look on her face. "Lyserg, you said the body was drained of blood right? What if it's vampires!?" Nasaiki and Zanshin fell over. Nasaiki watched as the three boys they were having lunch with tensed suddenly.

"Izumi! Come on, vampires don't exist. Right guys?" Zanshin asked, turning to the three boys.

"Ah ha ha…. Of course vampires don't exist…"

"Yeah, don't be silly Izumi."

"Absolutely no such thing."

"Yeah, see Izumi? No such thing." Zanshin said, causing the three boys to relax again. 'Well, those reactions weren't odd or anything.' Nasaiki thought to herself. She thought about reading their minds to see what was up, but decided that she didn't want to waste the effort.

"Yeah, yeah. But wouldn't it be cool?" Izumi said excitedly.

"A mad, psycho-killer vampire loose on the school grounds that we use every day? Yeah, that sounds like _great_ fun 'Zumi."

"Stop making me sound like an idiot." Izumi yelled at her friend.

"You don't need my help for that." Zanshin retaliated.

"That's right!…Er" Nasaiki stepped in.

"Enough you two! Stop fighting and eat already." She shoved a mouthful of ramen into Izumi's mouth, and an onigiri into Zanshin's.

"Hey, Nasaiki, I've been meaning to try one of those thing. How much are they exactly?" Trey said, pointing to the bento boxes.

"About nine hundred yen…"

"Only nine hundred yen!" He yelped, "They mustn't taste very good."

The rest of lunch was spent watching Yoh trying to get Trey to eat some food out of the bento box, and Izumi running after the both of them because they had stolen her food.

"Hey guys, did you notice that Yoh and the others were acting kind of odd at lunch time?" Nasaiki asked her roommates as they did their homework.

"You mean like him stealing my lunch? Yeah, I noticed that." Izumi grumbled. "And then the clumsy ass tripped, and he spilled everything on Trey…. I'm still hungry…"

"Heh. That was hilarious. You not getting to eat lunch just added to that Izumi." Zanshin shot over her shoulder. Nasaiki intervened as it looked like it was going to turn into another argument.

"No, I mean when we were talking about vampires."

"Not really, why?"

"I don't know. They just seemed nervous."

"They probably thought that we were nuts. Considering we have little miss Gullible over there. 'Aren't vampires cool?' That was kinda lame 'Zumi."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I think vampires would be cool!" Izumi growled defensively. Nasaiki sighed. Her friends couldn't stay focused if their lives depended upon it. She went back to her homework, tuning out her friends.

Izumi: Second chapter done. Review please? puppydog eyes

Nasaiki: Yeah, all you have to do is push the little button.

Zanshin: Oh, and it's been pointed out that we used an Anastasia quote (kinda), so we don't own that either.


	3. Unsettling Coincidences

Disclaimers: Some language

**Zanshin**: *bows*I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make everyone wait this bloody long to get the next chapter! But my computer crashed (twice), my dad took the laptop on a business trip, school started back up again, and on top of that I procrastinate like crazy.

**Nasaiki**: Ha! The truth comes out. You better get the next chapter out faster…*threatens with bazooka*

**Zanshin**: Wah! Sumimasen!

**Izumi**: We still own nothing. And now on with the story! ^_^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three: Unsettling Coincidences

The next day, Zanshin, Nasaiki, and Izumi were late in getting to their homeroom class. Izumi had forgotten to set her alarm clock, and threw off everybody's routines. Fortunately for Zanshin, however, Izumi's punishment was to wake Nasaiki up that morning. Izumi was not happy with this new development.

Izumi tried to wake Nasaiki up by shaking her, but was gleefully told by Zanshin that that never worked, and wasn't going to start working today.

"You have to steal the covers and pillow, otherwise she just murmurs death threats, and turns over." Zanshin pointed out helpfully. Unfortunately for Izumi, Zanshin 'forgot' to mention that you also had to start backing away quickly, or something, be it fist or foot, was going to hit you. Hard.

"Oi, where's Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?" Zanshin asked when Lyserg showed up to class by himself.

"Don't mind her, she's an idiot. Even more so when she's still half asleep." Nasaiki said, ignoring that Zanshin stuck her tongue out at her. "What she meant to say was, 'where are Yoh and Trey?'"

"They said that they didn't feel all that well. They both seem to get sick every so often. The teacher's never seem to comment on it though…. Er, what happened to you Izumi?" Lyserg asked, staring at her cheek, which had a large bruise on it.

"I was Nasai's alarm clock this morning." Izumi stated shortly. Lyserg gave her a sympathetic but confused look.

"Ah, don't you guys have a regular alarm clock?" Lyserg asked. Zanshin and Izumi smiled weakly.

"The idiot forgot to set it last night." Nasaiki replied. Zanshin and Izumi turned around to stare at the red head, who then proceeded to pull a Yoh and tried to pass out on the desk. Zanshin and Izumi looked at each other.

"I ain't doing it. I do it everyday, and today's my day off. Izumi, you do it." Zanshin said turning back around, pulling out a piece of paper from her backpack and beginning to draw. Sighing, Izumi shook Nasaiki's shoulder, though she knew it wouldn't work. '_Honestly, I should just drop some cold water on her…_' Izumi thought.

"Do it, and I'll kill you. Remember, I know where you sleep." Nasaiki growled, sitting up. Lyserg looked confused.

"Do what? She didn't—"

"Lyserg, did you ever find out more on that rumor you told us yesterday?" Zanshin quickly cut in, distracting him. The other two girls stopped their glare-down to listen.

"Huh? Er, no, I didn't. I still can't think of anybody sadistic enough that would bleed out a human, then rip it to pieces."

"Has anybody thought that maybe the lack of blood means they were—killed—somewhere else then dumped there?"

"No, there were signs of a struggle, and some blood spatter…or, uh, so I've heard." Lyserg explained.

"Oh, right. So much for my foray as a CSI." Zanshin replied dejectedly, just as the teacher walked in. Oddly, he looked relieved; at least it was odd if you didn't know about the dead bodies. Surprisingly, the information hadn't leaked to the student body yet, which was nothing short of a miracle what with how obvious the teachers were being.

"Good morning class. The announcements for today are: the curfew will remain in place, as it seems to be working…"

"I take that to mean there weren't more dead students discovered last night." Nasaiki pointed out. "Well that's a good thing at least."

"Yes," Lyserg agreed, albeit distractedly as he looked deep in thought.

"Lyserg?" the teacher asked, startling all three of the friends.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're roommates with Asakura and Usui. I need you to take them their homework."

"Hai. I will, sir." Lyserg replied. The girls looked at him questioningly.

"How did he know Yoh and Trey were absent? He hasn't even taken role yet." Izumi asked, confused. Lyserg turned to her and smiled.

"Because they seem to get sick about once a week, and always on the same day." He explained.

"And…you don't think that's weird?" The blonde girl asked, confused.

"Well, they've done it ever since they transferred in last year, so not really. They probably just have a weird genetic problem or something."

"Oh, ok." She replied uncertainly. The four friends lapsed into silence, the mysteries surrounding the deaths of their schoolmates weighing heavily on them.

* * *

The weekend had finally, finally rolled around and the three friends were intent on sleeping as much of the day away as they could get away with. This turned out to be very little as their door slammed open around ten in the morning and a blur began jumping all over them. The thing was able to narrowly dodge fists and feet that shot out at it in sleepy protest to being woken up at the ungodly hour.

After a few seconds of being assaulted, the girls suddenly realized that there was a voice talking loudly in time to the jumps and another voice laughing it's ass off.

"Up, up, you guys are wasting precious daylight! Get up!" It was Trey's voice that cut through their sleepy minds as he came to rest on Izumi's bed, sitting on her glaring form.

"What the hell are you two doing in our room? And why are you up? It's bloody Saturday, in case you didn't get the memo." Zanshin growled, before turning over. This unfortunately faced her towards the window and the direct sunlight shining through a crack in the curtains. Cursing, she covered her head with her pillow.

"Exactly, it's Saturday. Only one of two days we have to goof off, so get up." Yoh said, pulling the covers off the reluctant teen.

Nasaiki glared at everyone in the room her gaze coming to rest on the one that had been jumping all over her sleeping person. However, she had forgotten to raise her guard due to the unconventional way of waking up, and the eye contact strengthened her power, sending her directly into Trey's thought.

'_Urgh, we had to stay inside all day yesterday in order not to turn into crispy bacon. I want to go out into the sun again. They smell so good, it's a good thing we fed last night. Why is she looking at me like—_' Nasai was thrown out of his head by the pillow thrown into her face. She used the distraction to regain control of her power and remain safely in her own head.

"Nasai, you have to wake up, you're freaking out the idiot with your morning zombified stare." Izumi said before grabbing the pillow she had left and slamming it directly into the blunettes face. "As for you, get off."

"Fine, fine, we're up! Now get out so we can change." Zanshin growled, sitting up and glaring at the two boys in their room. "Um, where's Lyserg?"

"It seems he hurt himself yesterday, so he went to the medical wing to get his bandages changed." Yoh said.

"Medical _wing_? Wait, _bandages_? What did he _do_ to himself?" Izumi asked.

"We don't know, he didn't want to tell us and we…sorta had to leave. We have a…problem with blood." Trey said, smiling weakly.

"Uh-huh, tell us all about it later. We really need to get dressed." Nasai said pushing the two boys out of their room. "Guys, I think there's something weird going on with those two, or at least Trey. I was in his thoughts earlier, accidentally of course, and he equated us to food…I think."

"Well, I thought you said it was hard to tell what someone was thinking because they think about five different things at one time." Izumi pointed out.

"Well, yes. But—"

"Come off it Nasai. It's not like they're cannibals you know, they're far too nice for that." Zanshin pointed out. Nasai sighed and nodded, albeit halfheartedly.

"Hey, do you guys mind if we go and visit Lyserg?" Izumi ask suddenly as they left the small café they had had breakfast in. "He's still in the medical wing yeah?" She grimaced at the absurdity of a high school having it's own wing devoted to medicine.

The boys shared a look between them that had the girls at a loss to figure out what it meant. Finally they nodded. "Sure we'll take you there. We can't go in though, like Trey said earlier, we have a problem with blood. We'll just wait outside for you guys." Yoh said, smiling widely.

"Ok, cool. I hope he's alright, I wonder what he did to himself." Izumi replied, falling into step with the boys as they made their way to the infirmary. When they arrived at the medical wing, however, Zanshin took one look at it and threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"Ok, that's it, I quit. I'm gonna go home and go to a normal high school." She growled, spinning around back towards the dorms. Yoh stopped her by grabbing her arm, an inquiring look on his face.

"Zanshin? What's wrong now?" He asked, concerned.

"You said medical _wing_, right?" She asked, waiting for his nod to continue. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a medical wing. It's a whole bloody _hospital_! It's got three floors! You rich people are insane. A high school doesn't need a hospital."

"Feel better now Zanshin?" Nasaiki asked. Zanshin sighed, looked at the hospital and shook her head.

"I suppose. Rich people are still insane though." Trey laughed at her and told them the room number Lyserg was in.

He was in a small room that looked like a nurse's office in any public school, which was a pleasant surprise. The fact that they caught him with most of his bandages still off and a large gash across his left shoulder, wasn't.

"Geez, that looks bad." Izumi blurted out, causing Lyserg to jump and instinctively shield his hurt shoulder. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I—What are you guys doing here?" The green haired boy asked, surprised to see the girls there.

"We came to see if you were ok. Trey and Yoh told us you had gotten hurt. What happened?" Nasai asked stepping further into the room.

"You know how the teachers were so happy yesterday that the attacks seemed to have stopped due to the curfew? Well, there were two more killings last night. Same thing, mauled, but barely any blood on the ground. I saw one of the students out my window, and I went to go warn him. He was…already dead when I found him, along with a female student. But whatever had attacked them went after me as well. It got my shoulder." Lyserg explained as the nurse finished bandaging his shoulder up.

"Lyserg, you're an idiot." Zanshin snapped. Lyserg looked up at her in surprise. "Next time you want to help someone, don't. You're one of our only friends, if you die on us, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again." The purple haired girl said, giving her injured friend a loose hug.

"You've scared me straight Zanshin. I'll do my best not to get killed." Lyserg vowed solemnly, though it was ruined by the sudden grin on his face.

"Damn right I did. Get better soon 'kay?" Lyserg smirked and waved as the three friends left him to finish getting bandaged.

"So, how is he?" Trey asked as soon as the girls appeared in front of the medical wing.

"He's got a huge gash down his left shoulder, but he seems fine. I'm sure he'll be in classes when Monday rolls around." Izumi replied, a hopeful note tingeing her voice.

"Well, that's good. It'll be great when we get ol' Lyserg back up and around." Trey said happily as the five friends walked back to the main campus. The five of them spent the rest of the day hanging out and movie hopping at the theater.

That night, Nasaiki lay awake, wondering about her new friends. She just couldn't help but think that there was something wrong about them. '_I mean, the day they are 'out sick' is the day no bodies are found. And then Trey said something about feeding, and Lyserg tells us that two more students turned up dead._' Honestly, she didn't know whether she was over thinking things or if everything was a huge coincidence, though her instincts were usually right. She turned onto her side and looked out the window, seeing two figures sneak into the forest. They turned back to look at the school, and it seemed as if they were looking right at her. Nasaiki blinked and rubbed her eyes, but the figures were gone. She could have sworn they looked like Yoh and Trey though.

"Obviously I'm losing it." She muttered to herself, snuggling under the covers and forcing herself to go to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Izumi**: Third chapter finally completed. Reviews will make us pressure Zanzan to write faster!

**Zanshin**: Gee, thanks. I said I was sorry. And just so everyone's aware, the fourth chapter is already started. I don't know when it should be up, I do have to write it around my school shedule….

**Nasaiki**: Less talking, more writing! *Smacks over the head with a paper fan*

**Zanshin**: Ok, ok…slave driver.


End file.
